Thor (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Nocturne= |-|Original Design= Character Synopsis Thor 'is an agent of YHVH dedicated to the ideal of the Thousand Year Kingdom. He was sent to Earth after discovering that Gotou discovered a way of summoning demons from the Expanse to the human's realm and was tasked with stopping him. In the Law route, Thor congratulates the protagonist for aiding him in the purification of Tokyo. In the Neutral and Chaos route, he fights the party. Regardless of the options, it is too late to save Tokyo from the "Hammer of Thor," a cluster of nuclear ICBMs used to purge the demons. With this, Japan is completely obliterated. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C Verse: 'Shin Megami Tensei '''Name: '''Thor, Thorman, Hunter Kyuzou '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Undefinable (Demons are naturally born in a world without Time or Space, beyond past, present and future) '''Classification: '''Norse God of Thunder, Nature and Fertility, Aesir, Demon '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Paracausality; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Thor is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon such as Thor are capable of passively maintaining entire universes within The Expanse), Abstract Existence (Demons exist as thought forms and are akin to living ideals percieved by humanity. Thor specifically embodies Thunder, Nature & Fertility), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Thunder Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can learn hama/mudo skills which induce death onto foes regardless of their durability or vitality), Mind and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause foes to panic or become fearful by inducing status effects onto them), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Forcefields / Attack Reflection (Repels fire attacks with Fire Repel, Reflects attacks with High Counter, Becomes immune to physical attacks with Null Physical), Status Effect Inducement and Stat Buffing / Debuffing (Increases attack with Tarukaja, Removes all debuffs with Dekunda Removes all enemy buffs with Dekaja, Increases Magic with Makakaja, Increases strength by 2.5 with Focus, Increases Electrical power by 50% with High Elec Pleroma, Increases strength permanently with Tarukajaon, Increases Electrical power with Elec Boost, Doubles damage with Heavy Master), Resistance Negation (can use Megidola, an Almighty Spell that bypasses all defenses) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Is destined to kill Surtr, who will destroy the nine worlds of Yggdrasil at ragnarock. Superior to Loki, who can spawn entire universes as a result of his presence in The Expanse) 'Speed: Immeasurable (As a demon, is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Demons, as higher-dimensional entities of pure information, are not bound by the conventional laws of physics.) Striking Ability: Multi-Universal ' 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Multi-Universal ' 'Intelligence: Very High ' '''Weaknesses: '''None Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: ' * '''Mjolnir: '''The legendary hammer of Thor forged by the Dwarf brothers Brokkr and Sindri during a bet made with Loki. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * God of Thunder: '''The Norse god of thunder. Later known as the god of agriculture, he was worshipped mostly by farmers. Thor is a heroic and honest god with unrivaled strength. Some claim he could even swallow a cow whole. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Warriors Category:Beserkers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Hammer Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Electricity Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Space Benders Category:Abstract Beings Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Regenerators Category:Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 2